


i love when we get freaky on camera

by uwuxuxi



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwuxuxi/pseuds/uwuxuxi
Summary: [hj] babe is your roommate still insisting you talk about his acting presentation[hj] does he not understand that we have a date and i want to see your dick[sh] i see you have deluded yourself into thinking that he cares[sh] he’s complaining about some girl named hannah who swears she’s the next elphaba in wicked[hj] what an interesting choice of last words[sh] i don’t think he realizes they will be. sagittarius problems i guess.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 139





	i love when we get freaky on camera

**Author's Note:**

> my first ateez fanfic and it's...skype sex. i kind of vented my ldr feelings in it but that's okay, seongjoong are in LOVE.
> 
> title from _cyber sex_ by doja cat

**10:25 pm.**

[hj] babe is your roommate still insisting you talk about his acting presentation

[hj] does he not understand that we have a _date_ and i want to see your _dick_

[sh] i see you have deluded yourself into thinking that he cares

[sh] he’s complaining about some girl named hannah who swears she’s the next elphaba in wicked

[hj] what an interesting choice of last words

[sh] i don’t think he realizes they will be. sagittarius problems i guess.

Seonghwa, surprisingly, doesn’t _actually_ hate his roommate. Wooyoung does the dishes after Seonghwa cooks for them both and brings alcohol in for Seonghwa when he knows he has deadlines in his art classes and would prefer death to being sober; he’s sweet and funny but also has this terrible habit of being incredibly obtuse. Sometimes it’s not only incredibly charming – it’s _helpful_ , like when he does it on purpose and explains the wine bottles littered around their dorm apartment as vintage finds that they’ve _thoughtfully_ recycled into vases for their insane collection of baby’s breath.

Other times, like right this godsforsaken moment, Wooyoung’s willful obtuseness is nothing more than a thorn in Seonghwa’s side because Seonghwa cannot be assed in any capacity to pretend to care about Wooyoung’s acting major woes while the plug in his ass is making itself known every time Seonghwa so much as breathes too hard. (In hindsight, maybe he should have chosen a smaller size but how was he to know that Wooyoung would refuse to use those wonderful discernment skills of his to realize that Seonghwa has the problem of a pretty glass butt plug pressing persistently against his prostate. 

**10:35 pm.**

“Seonghwa, you’re not listening to me!” Wooyoung whines, making to throw his gangly body onto Seonghwa’s bed like the complete and utter drama queen he is. If this was Wooyoung’s Broadway debut, perhaps Seonghwa would indulge him and let him do as he wishes. As it _stands_ , however, it’s almost time to contemplate murdering Wooyoung and asking San to help him hide the body. “Are you texting your _boyfriend_?” Wooyoung’s salacious grin does not serve to soften the glare building in Seonghwa’s brow and Seonghwa wants so desperately to box him. His thumb is hovering over San’s KakaoTalk contact and he is mere moments away from pressing it and making the call. (The only thing stopping him is knowing that San would only add to his problem and make it even harder for him to get laid at the end of the day.)

He can’t even threaten to stop cooking for him because Wooyoung is more than capable of feeding himself if he could gather the energy to do so. If Seonghwa didn’t feed him, he would just simply find someone else willing to put up with his bullshit for as long as it took for Seonghwa to feed him again. It’s not _fair_ and Seonghwa hates living with a Sagittarius. “I _am_ , in fact, and in case you’ve forgotten, my boyfriend is in _California_ which means when we make _plans_ it’s important that we actually stick to them.”

[sh] baby would you pay for my bail if i hit wooyoung with the die stick

[hj] i would love to, kitty cat, but you have more money than i do

[hj] i can’t fuck you in jail, please remember that

[sh] ...noted. i’ll refrain for now.

Wooyoung blinks up at Seonghwa as if he’s never heard thinly veiled sexual innuendo nor made gross ones himself before his grin grows predatory and he tosses his bangs out of his eyes. Demure and Wooyoung are and always will be incompatible, though Seonghwa admires his attempts at it. “Are you guys gonna—“

Seonghwa cuts him off before anything else can leave his mouth. His patience is wearing thin and his dick is so hard he might actually scream. “Have phone sex? we’re sure _trying to_ so if you would just be an absolute clam and _leave—_ “ Seonghwa is heated that Wooyoung takes that moment to finally jump onto his bed and make the frame creak dangerously, jolting the thick rose-colored plug buried inside Seonghwa’s ass right into his prostate. He can’t help the soft and reluctant moan that slips from his lips and considers texting Hongjoong and apologizing in advance for killing Wooyoung right now and tossing the body into the East River. It’s not like it’s terribly far and he’ll accept the consequences at this point. “Wooyoung, get _out_!”

Thankfully, Wooyoung does get out (he does it while cackling at the top of his lungs, which isn’t exactly Seonghwa’s preferred action but he’ll take what he can get at this point). Throwing his body into the river _still_ sounds absolutely divine but now that Seonghwa is free to pursue his own plans for the evening, he’s finally going to do something about the plug in his ass. 

[sh] pick up your phone <3

[hj] wait no lemme get on my laptop!!!

**8:59 pm.**

The facetime ringtone barely lasts long enough to be recognizable to Seonghwa’s ears and had he not been already on edge for the past hour and a half – it is a miracle of the highest order that Seonghwa managed to last an _hour and a half_ while listening to Wooyoung prattle on and on with a plug in his ass – he would have teased Hongjoong how quickly he picks up the phone. There’s a brief moment where he almost does it anyway because Hongjoong’s cheeks are flushed and his hair is mussed in such a sweet way, but the soft look in his boyfriend’s eyes snatches the playful words right off of his tongue and replaces them with a soft, gooey little _hey, baby_ because he’s ridiculous and gay and will not demean his behavior by making excuses for it. Hongjoong is often too cute for words and Seonghwa is _valid_ , thank you very much.

Hongjoong laughs softly, fixing his headphones on his head (and mussing his hair just a little more; his bangs are fluffy and crooked and Seonghwa is so in _love_ with him) as he shifts on the bed. He’s wearing a purple sweater that has been suspiciously missing from Seonghwa’s closet since his last visit during Christmas break. “Hey... I guess Woo finally left you alone? Glad you didn’t have to catch a body and ruin our date.” Hongjoong’s voice is soft, colored with a sort of love and warmth that Seonghwa has missed every moment since they’ve been apart, not that he’d admit it to Hongjoong or anyone else any time soon.

“For now and not without lack of trying to invade our privacy. How was your day?” If Hongjoong has any sort of complaint about Seonghwa making small talk, it dies in his throat as soon as Seonghwa pulls his hoodie over his head and the silver bars in his nipples catch the warm yellow light of his room. His tongue flicks out to wet his lips and Seonghwa simply can’t help the grin that pulls his lips as he drags the tips of his fingers down the middle of his chest. It’s been a minute since he’s had the chance to tease Hongjoong like this, to show Hongjoong just what he’s missing by being miles upon miles away from him, and it’s harder to fight the shudder that runs through him at the touch. “Was it good? Did you miss me?” It sounds a little like corny porn dialogue even to Seonghwa’s own ears but this is _Hongjoong_ who judges him only three times a month on average, he’ll be forgiven for it. He watches as Hongjoong’s eyes follow the path of his fingers over his right nipple until it peaks, standing out prettily against the silver of his piercing. 

Hongjoong blinks at him for a moment once he’s capable of pulling his eyes up from Seonghwa’s nipples before his charming laugh filters through his AirPods. smiling at his laptop is second nature and he can’t help a small laugh of his own from springing from his lips as he tosses his hoodie off to the side and sticks his tongue out at the camera. “Joongie, I asked about your day, you could at least _try_ to answer.”

“Hwa, don’t be a bully,” he responds easily, catching his lower lip between his teeth. “Nothing exciting, I promise~ I did finish a jacket for you, today, though. It’s a surprise, though, I hope that’s okay~”

Seonghwa resents being called a bully for simply having fun with Hongjoong, but he can’t deny that hearing that Hongjoong not only finished a piece but one for _him_ makes something pleasant and warm curl up in his gut. 

“That’s the sexiest thing you could have said to me. But, yes. I _suppose_ I can tolerate the jacket being a surprise.” Seonghwa sits back on his hands and grins over at his camera as the sweats and Hongjoong’s boxers slip down his legs and fall in a heap on the floor. “Hey, can you keep the sweater on?” He hates how shy he sounds when asking such a simple question, especially considering that he and Hongjoong have been dating every bit of four years at this point, but he likes the way that Hongjoong’s lips curl up in a mischievous smirk. 

“That’s _kinky_ , Hwa.”

“Oh, is it? Did you know that I’ve had a very pretty little plug in my ass for the last hour and a half while I waited to talk to you? Do you think _that’s_ kinky, Joongie-ah?”

There’s a flash in Hongjoong’s eyes that tells Seonghwa that he does a lot more than simply find the plug kinky; it’s a turn on for him to know that Seonghwa has been _waiting_ for him (he probably gets a kick out of Seonghwa having the plug inside of him the entire time he fussed with Jin, but is also too horny to say it. For that, Seonghwa is grateful). It’s easy for Seonghwa to return the heated look and accompany it with a slow and purposeful roll of his hips. The plug brushes deliciously against his prostate with the motion and Seonghwa doesn’t fight the soft moan that slips from his lips this time now that Hongjoong is finally there to hear it. 

The moan takes Hongjoong’s breath away and though Seonghwa’s eyes are half-mast he can still see Hongjoong lean closer to his computer screen in order to get a better look at the bliss that colors his boyfriend’s face. He doesn’t ask Seonghwa to do anything more than he’s doing but his eyes rake over his body, starting from the way that Seonghwa’s eyes roll back in his head and taking a slow path down his body to where his cock was tenting his joggers. Seonghwa looks beautiful like this (not that he doesn’t look beautiful all of the time, because he _does_ ) and Hongjoong would be an absolute fool to look away from him. “Baby..” Hongjoong is breathless and wanting and that’s exactly how Seonghwa wants him to stay. “How do you feel?”

He hums a little and forces his eyes open to take Hongjoong in; he’s leaning back in his desk chair with Seonghwa’s sweater pushed all the way to his collar bones. The cute little heart ring on his left nipple makes Seonghwa smile wide and open-mouthed before dragging his tongue over his lower lip. “ _Fantastic_ , make sure you watch me, okay, baby?” 

As if Hongjoong would look anywhere else. His eyes didn’t stray from Seonghwa’s body for a moment as his boyfriend turned over on the bed, resting his weight on his knees before stretching his upper body out on the bed. From this angle, Hongjoong could just barely see the pretty red jeweled base of the plug where it was nestled between Seonghwa’s cheeks and he had to remind himself to breathe so that he could appreciate it thoroughly. He watched eagerly as Seonghwa reached a hand under his body to grasp the base of the plug and slowly pull it out and couldn’t fight the urge to grab his dick as Seonghwa let out a sweet and choked out moan. 

Hongjoong licked his lips slowly as Seonghwa pressed his chest to his soft, velvety comforter and held tight to the base of the plug before starting to fuck it into himself at a pace that was a lot faster than he would have usually started with. His moans were soft and breathy and if Hongjoong squinted he could see Seonghwa’s other hand gripping the comforter tightly. 

“Baby, lemme see your face…” He whispered. It was just loud enough to make it through the speakers and Seonghwa moved his arm just as a loud moan ripped from his lips; he’d found his prostate. Hongjoong missed the blissed-out expression and warm flush on Seonghwa’s cheeks almost as much as he missed Seonghwa himself. 

Matching the pace Seonghwa started for himself wasn’t hard and it wasn’t long until both of their moans were bouncing around their rooms and crackling through their fingers. Seonghwa was panting out nonsense, mostly eager gasps of Hongjoong’s name as the plug slipped out of his ass and his fingers pressed in to fuck hard against his prostate in between his moans. Hongjoong was trying his best to fill the silence with dirty talk, which he knew that Seonghwa typically hated but seemed to be incredibly into at this moment, but all of his eloquence slipped from his mind as Seonghwa arched off of the bed. 

“Are you gonna cum for me, baby?” He gasped, stilling his hand on his cock to watch the needy way Seonghwa fucked himself. His hips were entirely off of the bed and his knees were slipping on the comforter as he pushed his hips back. He looked utterly debauched and so _fucking_ beautiful that if Hongjoong were a weaker man, he might have looked away. 

“Yes, _fuck_ –” Seonghwa pressed his forehead into the mattress and moaned loudly as he abused his prostate, his mouth hanging open from the constant stimulation. “Joongie, please…” 

“Cum for me, baby… That’s it…” Hongjoong squeezed the base of his cock as Seonghwa moaned his name so loud that his voice cracked halfway through before spilling into his fist. “Good boy,” he purred, biting his lip so hard that he could taste blood. (Seonghwa would probably scold him for not using the expensive glossier chapstick he’d bought him but if Seonghwa wasn’t around to kiss, what was the point of having moisturized lips? There wasn’t one.)

Seonghwa slowly sat back up on his knees once he finished riding his high. He smiled, wide and open-mouthed as he took Hongjoong in before he slowly licked his own cum off of his hand. It wasn’t his preferred method of cleaning but he knew that Hongjoong loved to watch him do it and he was still horny enough to keep his boyfriend going. “Will you cum for _me_?” He asked before sucking his middle finger clean with a lewd slurp. “C’mon, Joongie, lemme see you~”

What was Hongjoong going to do? Say no?

Hongjoong pushed his chair back away from his desk and tilted his laptop screen down slightly so Seonghwa could see the way his hand moved over his cock. His eyes were laser-focused on the way that Seonghwa slowly licked his fingers clean, his (moisturized, gods they were so _shiny_ , Hongjoong would kill to have them spread around his cock –) eyes fluttering as he watched Hongjoong fist his cock. He probably wanted to his mouth around it as much as Hongjoong did and the thought pleased him some.   
“Are you close?” Seonghwa cooed, licking over his palm to clean it before tilting his head to look at him properly. “Don’t you want to cum for me, Hongjoongie?” 

“What the hell do you think?” Hongjoong laughed breathlessly, tipping his head back with a low groan as he felt his gut tighten. “Gods, I can’t wait to see you over spring break…” Spring break meant birthday sex and Hongjoong was actually feening to spoil Seonghwa within an inch of his life. Hongjoong was looking _forward_ to it, okay? 

“Can’t wait to see you, either. But we can talk about that after you cum~” Seonghwa grinned before laughing as Hongjoong came over his hand with the next breath. “Now who’s a good boy?”   
Hongjoong huffed, grabbing a nearby tissue to wipe his hand off. “I’m the _best_ boy,” he insisted, grinning at his camera like an idiot. Seonghwa looked so beautiful in the post-orgasm glow that it was kind of sickening that Hongjoong couldn’t kiss him right now. “You gonna sleep now? I know it’s late for you. Isn’t your 11 am tomorrow?”

**12:30am.**

“Fuck,” Seonghwa groaned, pulling himself off of the bed. The plug fell to the floor and he stared at it for a moment before laughing. He picked it up a moment later. “Yeah, I’m gonna pee and then head to sleep. Are you going to be a studio rat? You should go to sleep before 3 AM.”

“For _what_ ?”   
“For _me_.” 

And Hongjoong couldn’t disagree with that. “I love you.”

Seonghwa smiled, waving at the camera before hovering his mouse over the end call button. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> if ur grown and fun, follow me on twitter: [@matchahwa](https://twitter.com/matchahwa)


End file.
